Take Two
by terianoen
Summary: Ever wonder what Merlin or Arthur are thinking in some of the best scenes? A series of Scenes and feelings between Arthur and Merlin from the shows. Murther if you want it to be though nothing explicit happens. Season 1
1. Season 1: Episode 2

**Title:** Take Two

**Summary: **Ever wonder what Merlin or Arthur are thinking or feeling on some of the most heart wrenching or frustrating moments between the two? Some scenes and feelings between the Arthur and Merlin.

**Warnings: **Text from original show

**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur (Sometimes)

**Author's Note: **There will probably be some romance, because well… But most of this can be read however you want to read it.

**Disclaimer: **I am writing this for fun and not profit. I do not own Merlin or any of the characters therein.

Season 1, Episode 2: Valiant

Arthur was being his usual arrogant self, not listening to Merlin even though he was _right. _But at least, he was listening.

"I know I'm just a servant," Merlin said, hating it even as he spoke. But he remembered what Gaius said, and he knew how Arthur had treated him before he'd gotten to know him. "And my word doesn't count for anything." Arthur's head swung around abruptly, his light blue eyes landing solidly on Merlin's. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true," Arthur said, and all the arrogance that was usually present in his face was gone.

"I swear it's true."

"Then, I believe you," Arthur said, and Merlin felt a warm glow start in his chest and spread through the rest of him. He felt accepted. Arthur may not know about his powers, but he knew Merlin well enough to trust him with this.

And that felt better than Merlin had expected it to.


	2. Season 1: Episode 3

Season 1, Episode 3: The Mark of Nimueh

Arthur wanted to throw something at Merlin. Preferably something sharp and point, though he wasn't exactly sure how that would be better than just letting his father lock the idiot up. Still, he had no idea how barging into a council meeting and proclaiming one was a sorcerer was in _any _way supposed to be a good idea.

"Gwen is not the Sorcerer," Merlin continued, panting as if he'd run a mile, which probably meant he'd climbed the stairs. "I am!" And Arthur's desire to throw something increased tenfold.

"Merlin!" Gaius stood abruptly. "Are you mad?" Though Arthur was sure he already knew the answer to _that _question.

"I cannot let her die for me," Merlin replied, which didn't make a whole lot of sense to Arthur but then when _did _Merlin make a whole lot of sense. "I place myself at your mercy."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," Gaius turned to appeal to Arthur's father.

"I do," Merlin insisted, and Arthur decided he was _definitely _going to throw something at Merlin later. This was simply unacceptable. It didn't matter how much Merlin was pinning after Gwen, he didn't need to be throwing himself into some fire pit for her. It was simply unacceptable.

And he ignored the little voice in the back head the violently wished it was _him, _Merlin was do something like that for. It sounded suspiciously like Jealousy, and Arthur didn't _get _Jealous.

"Then arrest him," Uther said, and Arthur decided he'd better step in before there _was_ no Merlin to throw something at later.

"Father, please," he said. "I can't allow this. This is madness." He stepped around the table, moving closer to Merlin, who was now being held between two guards. "There's no way Merlin is a Sorcerer."

"Did you not hear him?" his father asked.

"Yes," Arthur answered.

"He's admitted it," his father insisted, but he didn't—couldn't understand. He didn't know Merlin, didn't know how fundamentally _good _he was. Sure, he complained and was never on time and didn't always get his work done, but he was a good person. A better person than Arthur could ever hope to be. And he made Arthur hope to _be _better just by being around him.

There was simply no way Merlin was one of the vile corrupt sorcerers who his father had told him about. If sorcerers were all evil, then Merlin just could not be one of them.

"He saved my life remember," Arthur answered.

"Why should he fabricate such a story?" his father asked, and Arthur hesitated. Was his father going to make him say it, make him admit to everyone what neither him nor Merlin wanted to?

"As Gaius said, he's got...a grave... mental disease," Arthur said, hoping his father would leave well enough alone.

"Really?" his father leaned forward, looking eager, and Arthur wanted to throw something at _him _now.

"He's in love," Arthur said, the words coming out all in a rush.

"What?" Merlin answered.

"With Gwen."

"I am not!" Merlin insisted, and Arthur ignored how his heart did a little tap dance inside his chest at the words. Leave it to Merlin to be in denial after he'd been ready to sacrifice himself.

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you," Arthur's father said, and Merlin stared at him, either unwilling or unable to say anything else.

"Merlin is a wonder," Arthur said. "But the wonder is that he's such an _idiot._" And he stepped away, ignoring the ugly look Merlin sent him. The idiot _should _be grateful, not looking as if _he _wanted to throw something now. "There's no way he's a sorcerer," Arthur insisted, because it was true.

And because he was afraid of what it would mean if it wasn't.


	3. Season 1: Episode 4

Season 1, Episode 4: The Poisoned Chalice

"You disobeyed me," Uther said.

"Of course, I did," Arthur snapped, standing before his father still sweaty and dirty from his ride across the kingdom in search of the Mortaeus flower. "A man's life was a stake." He said nothing of Morgana having to offer the final push because well, if he was being honest, he hated that he couldn't come to the decision to save Merlin by himself.

"Do not let Merlin die because of something I did," Arthur continued. And he could still feel the Mortaeus flower pressing against his pocket, heavier than it should be. Merlin's only chance. If Arthur couldn't convince his father, Merlin would die. He couldn't-wouldn't let that happen.

"Why do you care so much?" his father answered. "The boy's just a servant." And Arthur _knew _it was supposed to mean something, _servant_. Hell, it _had _used to mean something to him, before Merlin. Before he'd turned Arthur's whole world upside down and side wise and taught him that servant were people to. Because Merlin had never been just his servant.

"He knew the danger he was putting himself in; he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet," Arthur argued, though his father just rolled his eyes. "But he did it anyway. He saved my life." He pulled the Mortaeus flower from his pocket, holding it in front of his father's face.

"Gaius knows what to do with it. Put me in the stocks for a week—a month even. I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you," Arthur said, and it wasn't something he was familiar with, begging. Certainly not like this, but he was doing it anyway, couldn't imagine _not _doing it.

His father took the flower in his hand, and for one brilliantly hopeful moment Arthur truly thought he'd help him. He thought his father would let Arthur save Merlin's life. And then Uther curled his fingers, crushing the delicate flower in his fist.

"No!" Arthur shouted, trying to lunge forward, but it was already too late. He could tell by the look in his father's eyes that his mind had been made up.

"You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things," Uther said, but Arthur couldn't find it in himself to look past his hand, to look past the crushed flower still barely sticking between his fingers. "I'll see you let out in a week." He said. "Then you can find yourself another servant," and he was turning and leaving the cell, dropping the flower as he went. As if it wasn't Merlin's last chance.

And Arthur felt something break in him as the door to his cell snapped shut.


	4. Season 1: Episode 7

Season 1, Episode 7: The Gates of Avalon

Arthur looked up at the tree then down where the branch had fallen on the man. The man that had been about to come up behind him. Well, Merlin did try to aim his falling tree branches as best as he could.

"Stroke of luck," he said, before stepping over it and moving toward the two huddled figures standing not too far away.

"And let that be a lesson to you!" Merlon called to the man running away from them. Arthur shot him an exasperated glance over his shoulder, and Merlin shrugged. "What? I was covering your back." And Arthur had no _idea _how true that was.

"You alright?" Arthur asked, now speaking to the people they'd saved. "They didn't hurt you?"

The smaller figure turned toward Arthur, uncovering her—Merlin had to admit—pretty face.

"No," she said, and even her voice was pretty, Merlin thought with some disgust. "Thanks to you," she smiled at Arthur, who smiled back with a big dopy grin that Merlin did not think was attractive in the least. "I'm Sophia, this is my father," she said.

"Arthur Pendragon," Arthur said, bending down to kiss her hand. And Merlin just resisted the urge to gag and vomit on the both of them. "At your service."

And Merlin wondered vaguely if Arthur could contain his flirting at least until Merlin didn't have to see it. Or better yet, just not do it at all.

* * *

The conversation even started weird. With Arthur telling him he was taking Sophia out, which Merlin neither wanted to hear nor did he particularly care about. Still it was strange in the fact that Arthur didn't usually tell him about his day.

"Where do I come into this?" Merlin asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the Guard and my father this morning," Arthur answered, and Merlin stopped fluffing the pillows in his hand, understanding immediately what Arthur wanted. "So, I need you to cover for me."

"What, and lie to the king?" Merlin said. "No, no way. He'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say 'Rotten Tomato'"

"Merlin," Arthur answered, and he looked so serious. He looked as if taking _Sophia _out on a ride was life and death. As if it was truly worth getting Merlin thrown in the stocks for him. But what was truly pathetic was the fact that Merlin almost rolled over and said yes, right there. "I need you to do this for me."

"I am a terrible liar," he insisted even though it wasn't strictly true. Sure, most of the time he couldn't tell a lie to save his life but about truly important things, he could. After all, he'd managed to convince Arthur he was a fool rather than a Warlock. "I start sweating. My vision blurs. My brain stops working."

"Well, no change there then," Arthur interrupted, and Merlin glared.

"Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out, and if I don't turn up, it'll blow my chances," Arthur said, and Merlin couldn't help but think about himself. About how Arthur was blowing his chances with Merlin by asking him to get thrown in the stocks for a ride with a girl.

"You like her then?"

"Yeah, what's not to like," Arthur confirmed, and Merlin didn't know if it was what he _wanted _to hear or what he didn't want to hear. Merlin forced a laugh, ignoring how his gut clamped up. "I can't order you to lie to the king, but you'll be a friend for life if you do," Arthur said, and Merlin sighed. He supposed if anything was worth the stocks.

"Go on, then," he said. "You don't want to keep her waiting."

"Thanks, Merlin," Arthur said, already walking away. "I won't forget it!"

Merlin watched him go, wondering how long it would take Arthur to forget about Merlin's latest sacrifice for him.

* * *

_**This next part is not part is **_**not **_**part of the show and there's no evidence that it occurs but it's nice to think about. **_

Arthur's last memory had been of Sophia's face before he'd gone into the water, some spell, her lips against his. Then he's been floating, drowning, and now someone else was clutching his arms, pulling him up, up, up. His head broke the surface first, but he couldn't seem to make himself draw any breath.

Then they were moving, swimming through water, and Arthur still couldn't breathe, and he was screaming for air. He was dragged against the shore, pulled up and propped against something as someone muttered some nonsensical words over him, and suddenly his lungs were clear. He gasped, eyes fluttered.

And of course, it was Merlin who was above him. Always Merlin who seemed to be there when no one else was. Then his eyes were fluttering shut as Merlin's hands were stroking across his forehead, moving along his chest, and he felt himself relax, and let himself be consumed by the darkness coming up around him.

Merlin wouldn't let anything happen to him; he was sure of it.


	5. Season 1: Episode 10

Season 1, Episode 10: The Moment of Truth

"I'm going back to Ealdor," Merlin said, and it wasn't that Arthur was surprised, it was just that he was… disappointed. It was a pain to break in new servants. He'd gotten used to Merlin. That was all.

"Of course," Arthur answered.

"It's been an honor serving you," Merlin said, and _this _did draw Arthur up short. What did the idiot mean? Was he not expecting to come back or some such nonsense?

"You'll be coming back?" Arthur asked, and Merlin just smiled sadly as if expecting this question.

"She's my mother," he said. "I have to look after her before everyone else." And Arthur ignored the way that send a hollow cord through his chest. He was being ridiculous, thinking of how he didn't want Merlin to leave him. "You understand?" And Arthur did, which somehow made it worse, because this time, he couldn't call Merlin an idiot.

"I'd do exactly the same," he said, and then he smiled, lightening his voice to tease Merlin, because that was the way they'd always dealt with each other. "Well, you've been terrible. I mean it, the worse servant I've ever had." And Merlin laughed.

"Thank you, sire," Merlin said, and Arthur couldn't stop himself from hoping this wouldn't be the last time he'd see that grin.

* * *

"He must care for you a great deal," Hunith said, after Gwen, Morgana and Arthur had left the house. Merlin was throwing on his jacket as he got ready to follow them.

"Arthur would do the same for any village," Merlin answered. "That's just the way he is."

"It's more than that," Hunith insisted. "He's here for you."

"I'm just his servant," Merlin said, and she frowned at his back. Perhaps there had been a time, however, brief that had been true for Merlin and Arthur, but Hunith knew it wasn't now. She saw the way Arthur looked at Merlin, the way Merlin followed Arthur, the way they moved together as if they were in sync.

"Give him more credit than that. He likes you."

"That's because he doesn't know me," Merlin said, and Hunith truly wondered if her son believed that. "And if he did, I'd probably be dead." He was obviously talking about his gifts, and perhaps it was true, or perhaps Arthur would understand, accept him as no one else had. Hunith liked to believe that was true of their future king.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" she asked, and Merlin's smile dropped. He looked at her for a long moment before he turned and left the house.

* * *

Merlin looked strange in chainmail. That was the thought that kept circling through Arthur's mind as Merlin fiddled with his straps, taking longer than necessary, and Arthur had spent probably an unacceptable amount of time watching him struggle before deciding enough was enough. He stepped forward, taking the buckle out of Merlin's finger and doing up the strap.

Merlin looked up, his dark blue eyes meeting Arthur's for just a second before they flicked away again. He was obviously nervous, and though Arthur knew Merlin wasn't a coward, he wasn't surprised. It was different to stand in the back of a battle and watch a fight than to be expected to fight yourself.

Arthur reached out, putting his hand on Merlin's should, offering, giving support in a way he didn't often do. But it felt strangely right with Merlin. The same way chasing him down to fight for his village or saving his life had just felt right.

"You ready?" he asked.

"My throat's dry," Merlin answered.

"Me too," Arthur said, and then he stepped back, holding his arm out for Merlin to take. It was what he would have done with one of his knights, and though he knew Merlin wasn't a knight, this too felt strangely right. He couldn't find it in himself to tell Merlin how much he meant to him, to say the words Arthur should have been able to say, but he could show him. "It's been an honor."

Merlin nodded, their eyes connecting, and Arthur could swear he could see straight into Merlin's thoughts. He felt he understood Merlin better than himself. Better than was possible with how long they'd known each other.


	6. Season 1: Episode 11

Season 1, Episode 11: The Labyrinth of Gedroff

They were sitting across from each other, the two goblets between them as Anhora, the keeper of Unicorns, stood a short distance away watching them. One goblet was poisoned, one not. And Arthur was staring at them as if the answer would magically present itself as it so often did when he was around Merlin. He could remember how he felt when he'd walked onto the beach to find Merlin sitting at the low table with Anhora standing over him.

Arthur had felt horror struck, surprised, frustrated… relieved.

He had been so afraid when he'd been wandering around alone in the labyrinth. Afraid he was going to fail. He hadn't realized until Merlin wasn't there how very much he relied on his idiot servant with his stupid neckerchief and his overly large ears.

"I'm glad you're here, Merlin," he said, speaking into the silence. Merlin looked up at him, his dark blue eyes meeting Arthur's for just a second, and Arthur _knew _he wasn't about to let Merlin sacrifice himself by drinking the poisoned goblet. He'd had to stand by and watch Merlin to that for him once, and he wasn't about to repeat the experience.


	7. Season 1: Episode 13

Season 1, Episode 13: Le Mort d'Arthur

Arthur was laid out on the table as Gaius hovered above him, and even though he could tell it hadn't been very long since Arthur had been bitten by the Questing Beast, Arthur looked terrible. His skin was pale, sweating, his brow on fire, and scrunched up in pain. Gaius knew there was only one way to save Arthur now. A way he had sworn never to use again.

"Gaius," Merlin said, and he had that look in his eyes. That determined look in his eyes that Gaius just knew meant trouble. And any other time Gaius might have welcomed it, he might have just encouraged Merlin to try his best in case Arthur could be saved, but this time he knew there was no way Merlin would succeed. "He's my friend." And Gaius really didn't have an answer to that. He feared what Merlin would do with himself when he learned there was nothing more he could do.

He feared just how far Merlin would go to try and save Arthur's life.

"Then save him," Gaius answered, if only to put the inevitable off a little longer.

Merlin turned back toward his magic book, closing his eyes and letting his magic flip through and pick the spell for him. He turned back to Arthur, casting the spell with in out raised hand before casting another in quick succession.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe the spells need time to take effect," Merlin said, his voice low enough as he stood over Arthur that Gaius knew Merlin understood this wasn't true. And Merlin stepped closer to Arthur, staring at him with wide eyes and a strangely broken expression on his face that made him look horribly young again.

_**And that's the end of Season 1. I'm really not planning on doing anything else with the questing beast episode, because I feel like it's just been done **_**so **_**much, however, if there's **_**any **_**scene from Season 1 you feel I missed or you really want to see, shout at me!**_


End file.
